


Episode 301 Prologue

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt, this is a prologue of the happenings right before episode 301.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 301 Prologue

The last thing Isaac could remember was the sound of himself screaming.

He opened his eyes slowly, expecting the harsh rays of the sunlight he had just been in to blind him. Instead, he found himself in a dark room bathed only by the light from a flickering bulb that hung low from the ceiling. His arms were stretched out above him and bound together by thick chains from which he dangled, the tips of his shoes barely grazing the concrete floor. He exhaled into a cough and through his hazy vision he saw a few spurts of blood scatter beneath him.

‘I found them,’ he thought to himself. All summer long, Peter, Derek, and himself had been searching for them. And finally, Isaac found them, though not that it mattered anymore seeing as he was held captive. He knew he was no match for an alpha, let alone a pack of them.

It had been a few hours, at least. He looked to the small basement windows of what must have been a factory and saw only darkness and distant street lights. His head dangled weak and swayed aimlessly until he caught sight of a pair of red eyes. He struggled to focus. Another pair appeared by its side.

“Finally awake,” one of the silhouettes spoke. “Really, it’s nice to finally meet you,” the other added.

Isaac forced a chuckle and grinned, “Pleasure’s,” he paused, “all mine.” The eyes vanished, but he felt the wolves come closer. Their scent was strong.

His knees hit the concrete hard when the chains were cut unexpectedly. Still bound at the hands, he could barely bring himself up, but all the effort was in vain when he felt himself kicked down again. And again. And again. His cries echoed throughout the basement chamber, echoes of the hard-packed fists as they rammed into his body. His eyes glowed yellow as his fangs protruded from his mouth and he screamed. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth.

“Please...” he stuttered between short, gasping breaths. “S— stop...” He fought back tears.

He closed his eyes and only saw his father in his head as the one beating him. There was no escape from the pain. He felt as helpless as he had felt before becoming a werewolf. He began to cry, when suddenly, the endless shower of knuckles and shoes stopped. His body curled into fetal position with his cheek against the cold floor and his hands clenched at his stomach.

“Enough.” A third voice boomed. Isaac couldn’t find the third pair of eyes in the darkness. “I told you to find him. Not kill him. You know how much difficulty a beta has recovering from wounds inflicted by us.”

The voice came closer with each word.

“Do you realize how much of a bother you’ve been to us lately?" He spoke directly to Isaac and struck fear in him with every word. "You and your... little...  _pack_ ,” he mocked.

“What do you want from us?” Isaac mumbled the words through the blood that had pooled in his mouth.

“I don’t want anything from you. In fact, I don’t want anything from your pack either. I could let you run off right now and you’d be on your merry way,” his voice sailed calm along the words, “but we’ve come a bit too far for that, don’t you think? You see, you’ve become an annoyance to us. All of you.” Suddenly, his voice deepened as he leaned in close to Isaac’s ear. “You’re getting in the way of what we want. All we ask is that you kindly stay out of our business.” Isaac felt his breath on his ear.

“And what,” Isaac coughed, “is that business?”

“The other alpha.”

“What other alpha...?” Isaac trailed, confused.

“McCall.”

Just then, a clanking was heard in the room.

“Shit... quickly!” the third voice shouted. Suddenly, Isaac felt a sting in the back of his neck as the claws penetrated deep. He screamed in pain just as the explosion shook the foundation of the building and the claws were removed from his body. He went limp, just as the building above him, and fell into a heap.

The girl had made her way in through the window and hauled Isaac’s body out before he was buried under the rubble. She dragged him to an alleyway and jolted him awake with jumper cables attached to her motorcycle, but not before cutting him loose of the chains that held his hands together.

“Quiet,” The girl ordered.

Isaac, dazed and numb, groped around his body and felt the warmth of his own blood soaking his clothes. Moments later he found himself upright, being dragged by the girl.

“Stay with me. We’re almost there.”

“My neck...” Isaac grabbed at the fresh wound.

“From their claws. It’s how they share memories.”

“But I don’t remember anything.”

“Also how they steal them.”

The last thing Isaac could remember was the sound of himself screaming.


End file.
